Lo que me prometiste
by Hiro Black
Summary: SBxRL: Remus recuerda algo de su pasado tras la muerte de Sirius. UNICO CAPITULO, Slash. Espero que les guste, dejen Reviews, pliz -


**Lo que me prometiste**

**Advertencia**: Slash, eso quiere decir amor entre dos chicos, los que tenga homofonía, abstenerse a leerlo.

**By****: Tiziano Black**

Remus Lupin siempre fui un chico callado. Siempre le gusto comer chocolate y en verdad ¿A quien no?

Su cabello era de un color miel, veteado con tonos grises que dejaba destacar su licantropía. Sus ojos eran ámbar dorado por tal efecto. Entre sus buenos amigos, estaba Sirius Black, un muchacho ególatra, siempre presumiendo su belleza, y es que tenía un atractivo muy deseable.

Sirius Black, tenia el cabello negro, largo y brillante, ojos grises que resaltaban y su bello rostro y buen cuerpo que hacia que las mujeres se derritan al verlo.

Así empieza la historia, que apenas dura un capitulo, pero es hermosa y emocionante.

----------------

Sirius Black jugaba con una pelotita de tenis encima de su cama, Remus, en el escritorio (N/A: Había un escritorio ¬¬) terminando su trabajo de Aritmancia. James y Peter, estaban en la sala común, jugando Poker con naipes españoles (N/A: O.O), nadie sabia como hacían para jugar con Naipes españoles -.-U.

- Me aburro Moony- Dijo Sirius sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo?

- ¿Cómo que tienes que ver? TODO, sabes que si yo me aburro empiezo a molestarte.

- ¿Por qué no vas con James y Peter abajo a jugar Poker?

- No quiero ¬¬

- No seas caprichoso, ahora estoy terminado un trabajo.

- Te ayudo n.n.

- Si quieres -.-U- Remus se da por vencido mientras aparta un lugar en la silla para su buen amigo Padfoot.

- muchos símbolos- Dijo mareándose de ver tantas letras y números.

- Bueno, es así la Aritmancia n.n

- ¬¬- Sirius se levanta de la silla y se va a la cama.

- ¿Te enojaste? o.o- Dijo empezando a preocuparse.

- No, solo que no entiendo T.T

- ¿Qué cosa? Yo te puedo explicar.

- No es eso….es que no entiendo como puede ser así.

- o.o, estamos hablando de lo mismo?

- Remsie…..tú…….yo…….nosotros…….

- Ve al grano Black ¬¬

- Te amo.

- o.o

- Si Remsie, Te amo, desde que te vi en la plataforma 9 ¾, llevabas una túnica remendada, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, y tu vista dando al piso, me enamore Remsie, me enamore, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran tus ojos dorados, no podía ver cosa mas bella en mi sueño que tú sonrisa.

Se detuvo el tiempo para ambos en ese mismo momento. Remus se enternecía con cada palabra que le dirigía Sirius en su sermón, pero este seguía hablando sin prestarle atención y saber que el sentimiento era mutuo.

- Te amo Remsie, como no tienes idea y……- No pudo seguir hablando, Remus ya lo estaba besando.

Un beso tímido, lleno de amor, sentimientos idénticos y ocultos durante 3 años que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Un sentimiento idéntico, lleno de amor, sabiduría de entre ellos.

El calor fue aumentando y fue necesaria un momento de respiración.

- Yo también te amo tontito- Dijo Remus ya colgado sobre el cuello de Sirius, ahora hundido su rostro en el cuello del animago.

- Yo más Moony, te amo como no tienes idea- Susurro al oído del licántropo.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Sirius decidió poner más divertidas las cosas, le beso guiándolo hacia una de las camas que estaban allí (N/A: A veces estorbando el paso Jejejeje XDDD).

Acostó, mientras lo besaba, al licántropo en su cama empezando a besar el suave cuello. Pero antes de quitar las prendas, Remus lo detuvo.

- No Sirius……los licántropos se emparejan para siempre, como sucede con los lobos, no quiero que quedes atado a mi- Dijo Remus con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Yo QUIERO estar atado a ti.

Con esas 6 palabras, lo convenció totalmente, y se entregaron en esa cama que vivirían hermosos recuerdos y esa noche se repetiría hasta el fin de sus días……pero, no todo siempre es color de rosa.

-Siempre estaremos juntos- Susurro Sirius antes de quedarse dormido.

-------------------

Remus se encontraba arrodillado frente a una tumba, sus lágrimas desbordaban torrencialmente…..pero se contuvo, dejo un cuadro donde estaban los 4 merodeadores.

- Los perdí Sirius…..los perdí a todos…….James….Lily……y ahora tú……Sirius……. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Otra vez un torrente de lagrimas amargas…….

- Me lo prometiste Sirius ¡¡¡ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS!!!! Eso fue lo que me prometiste.

FIN

------------------------

Bueno, esto va dedicado a todas aquellas amables personas que me dejaran Review, sobre todo a Tomoe y Jessy. Las quiero a ambos, gracias. Y a mi bebe Gabriel, por ser tan buen niño y portarse bien con papi jejeje XDD.

Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Tiziano Black**


End file.
